One Mission
by PawPrint-Writer
Summary: When Lisanna took, Lucy on an S class mission thinking it could make them develop a bond together. She never ever would have imagined that this sort of thing could have happened. Lisanna can only wonder if Lucy will be ok or not. Will she be ok? Only time will tell. (Rated T because I don't know causes something to have a T rating)


**Lucy POV**

* * *

My eyes slowly opened as I woke up from a long sleep after seeing that the roof was not my own... I wasn't surprised...

"Of course I'm still in the infirmary... Why do my dreams keep making me think that I'm home?" I thought.

There was a sudden feeling in my throat that caused me to let out a few coughs...

"Lucy!" I heard a worried voice call my name.

Immediately I heard rushed footsteps and after a few seconds a familiar face with short white hair appeared in my view. It was Lisanna and she looked worried as she had been the past few days.

"Lucy... How are you feeling? Are you ok?" she asked me.

"I-I fe-feel..." I was forced to stutter by the absolute unbearable pain of my sore throat.

Before I could finish my sentence, Lisanna immediately spoke up.

"Quiet, Lucy. Your not supoosed to talk" she told me.

I wanted to tell her that I was ok but I knew that Lisanna would just tell me to be a quiet again besides I didn't really want to make my sore throat hurt any more than it already did so I kept my mouth shut.

Lisanna sat down on the edge of my bed and looked at me.

"Wendy said that you could drink some water as long as you take it in small sips and just take it easy" she told me.

Lisanna's hair was unkept and dirty, her once happy blue eyes we're now sad and worried, and by the way she's sitting a bit hunched over sleeping in that chair so much must be starting to hurt her back... She's barely left my side since the day I was brought to the infirmary... If it wasn't for Mirajane and Elfman... She'd probably be in pretty bad shape from not changing her clothes or leaving to get food or water...

"Just don't move and relax... I'll be right back with some water..." she didn't even ask if I wanted water in the first place.

Before I could say anything, Lisanna rushed out of the infirmary to get some water and get back to me as quickly as possible.

While she was gone, I started to think about the times I spent with her which we're before I got so sick.

* * *

 **Time Skip: many months in the past**

* * *

"Lisanna where are we going?" I asked as she led me somewhere.

Lisanna was currently holding my arm with one hand as she led me somewhere when she grabbed my arm. She didn't even say anything I was just in the guild and all of a sudden, Lisanna grabs my arm and leads me out of the guild without saying anything.

"Well I heard about the S class mission that you went on with, Natsu and about the stuff that happened on it so now I wanna take you on an S class mission to build a bond with you" she answered my question.

I immediately became shocked as soon as I heard the words "take you on an S class mission".

"Wait Lisanna! I really think we should talk about this because I don't think that this is a good idea! We could get killed!" I exclaimed trying to get her to rethink her decision.

"Aw come on, Lucy! Don't tell me you left your sense of adventure at your apartment! Besides you have so many golden keys and I'm strong too! So we'll be fine!" she tried to reassure me.

"Can't we just... Go on a normal mission or hang out at my apartment?" I tried to suggest. "Or do anything else that isn't S class mission related?"

"A bit but tempting but no" she answered.

After that, Lisanna pulled me onto a train that would take us to where the S class mission was located I sat across from Lisanna as she looked out the train's window while I stared at my lap.

"Mavis if you can hear me... Send help..." I thought.

I repeated that in my head for a while in hopes that Mavis would hear me and send help eventually though after a while, Lisanna turned her attention away from the window to look at me.

"Lucy... Your shaking..." she pointed out.

"Of course I'm shaking! We're about to go on an S class mission!" I accidentally snapped at her.

After a few seconds, I realized that I snapped at her.

"Sorry..." I quickly apologized to her.

"It's ok, Lucy... Listen once we get there... How about we go get some food before doing whatever we can to help out the mission client before Mira-nee realizes that we're on an S class mission and comes to get us..." she suggested. "Sound fair?"

"Yeah that does sound fair" I responded.

"Good now calm down! We're going to be ok!" she exclaimed happily.

"If you say so" I was unsure.

Little did I know that this S class mission would be what caused me to get sick in the first place.

* * *

 **Time Skip: back in the present**

* * *

Lisanna quickly returned with a glass of water and helped me drink the whole thing attempting to comfort me whenever my sore throat dished out unbearable pain.

After the glass was empty, she set it down on the floor before sitting down on the edge of my bed.

About a minute passed before I tried to ask her something.

"Li-Lisanna... H-How d-do I-I l-l-look?" I stuttered wanting to know how the sickness affected my appearance.

She looked at me and was quiet for a few seconds before she smiled a forced smile.

"You don't look that bad" she lied to me.

"She's a horrible liar" I thought.

I looked at the glass on the floor that was still shiny from the leftover water that was clinging to the inside of it. I managed to somewhat see my reflection from what I could make out. My eyes we're dull, my skin was so pale that it looked white, my cheeks and forehead we're bright red. All in all I looked like I was going to die.

I opened my mouth to try to say something but Lisanna beat me to it.

"No... Don't talk... Save your strength..." she commanded.

I didn't listen to her.

"Li-Lisa-" I tried to say her name.

"Your going to need it to get better and when you are better we can go on a normal mission or just hang out at your apartment" she ignored me cutting off what I was going to say.

"Li-Lisa-" I tried to say her name once again.

"Or we can just do whatever you want to do..." she ignored me cutting me off once again.

I noticed that her voice sounded like she was getting ready to cry.

"Li-Lisa-" I tried to to say her name one last time.

"Then we'll be hap-..." she tried to say despite the sound of crying in her voice.

Before she could even finish her sentence. She threw her head into her hands and just started sobbing.

"Oh my Mavis! This is all my fault!" she sobbed.

I only watched her with sad eyes as her mind drifted back to the S class mission wishing that I could just sit up and comfort her but I couldn't.

Her mind wasn't the only one that drifted back to the past though as after, Lisanna had calmed down. My mind had drifted back to the past as well.

* * *

 **Time Skip: a few months in the past**

* * *

Today there was a party in the Fairy Tail guild and it wasn't even going on for that long before Lisanna got really drunk after she got into a drinking contest with, Cana.

"Luuuuuuucyyyyyyy..." I heard my name dragged out by the drunk Lisanna.

I couldn't help but cringe as I felt Lisanna's arms lazily wrap around my neck from behind as her chest pressed against my back as if she was leaning on me for support.

"Luuuuuuuucyyyyy... Luuuuuuuuuuuucyyyyyyyyyyy... Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..." she dragged out my name with it getting longer each time.

The guild members that we're nearby turned their attention to me and Lisanna after hearing her drag out my name and the ones that saw the cringed look on my face. They started holding in their laughter.

"Hey Lucy... I think Lisanna's gonna puke on you..." Natsu pointed out.

"I hope she doesn't..." I stated.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" she dragged out my name again.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm having fun..." she answered.

"No your not... Your drunk..." I corrected her.

"Wha-? N-No I'm not... I'm having funnnnnnnn..." she dragged out the word fun.

"Just go home and sleep off your drunkness" I commanded.

"Come with me, Luuuuuuuuuuuucyyyyyyyyy" she dragged out my name again.

By now most of the guild was watching me and Lisanna. It almost felt like me and Lisanna we're on a stage putting on a show for the other members of the guild when in reality I was just sitting in a chair with a drunk Lisanna behind me.

"Why do you want me to come with me?" I asked.

"Because I'll be hic lonely..." she started having hiccups.

I began to feel a bit awkward with all the eyes on me so I gave up.

"Alright... Come on... Let's get you home..." I told her.

I got out of my chair and took her hand to lead her out of the guild.

"Woo! Get some, Lucy!" Cana exclaimed.

That's what caused the entire guild to burst out into laughter as my face just turned redder than Erza's hair but I just pulled the drunk Lisanna out of the guild to bring her to her house so she could just sleep off her drunkness.

But then I realized that I didn't know where Lisanna lived so I had to bring her back to my apartment instead but on the way there I coughed a few times but I didn't think that it was something to worry about.

Oh how wrong I was...

* * *

 **Time Skip: back to the present and forward a few weeks**

* * *

As much as I wished that things wouldn't get any worse... Of course they got worse...

Over time the pain in my throat got so bad that I couldn't eat anything, drink anything, or talk because if I did it felt like my throat was being ripped out of my neck.

The simplest of movements made me feel like I had just used up all of my magic and run a day long marathon even doing something as simple as moving my pinky finger got tiring.

I tried my best to save my strength to see my friends when they visited me... Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Levy... Assuming they did visit that is...

Levy hardly ever came to see me... Lisanna said that it was because Levy didn't want to see how sick I was because of how sad it would have been to her and when Levy had to tell me something she just asked Lisanna to tell me...

Natsu, Erza, Happy and Gray though they did come in to see me a lot. They went on a lot of missions. Lisanna told me that it was because they we're taking more missions to cover my rent along with their own so when I got better I could go back to my apartment and relax for a bit without having to worry about rent.

When they do visit me though. It isn't for that long because of how much rest, Wendy tells me I have to get now.

My mind drifts a lot to the past now when I wake up and Lisanna is sleeping with no one else here.

* * *

 **Time Skip: a month ago**

* * *

I had developed a fever and now stayed in my bed a lot to hopefully recover but it seemed that no matter how much rest I got or how much I tried to get better that I was only getting worse.

Today, Lisanna was visiting me.

"Hey Lucy. Do you need help with anything?" she asked.

"Can you help me to the bathroom? I wanna take a bath but I don't think I can get there on my own" I answered.

"Sure" she responded.

She helped me out of my bed and started helping me get to the bathroom but on the way there.

"Wh-What's happening?" I thought.

My vision began to blurry and I began to get really dizzy. I felt like I was gonna pass out and I think Lisanna's noticed me.

"Uh Lucy... What's wrong?" she asked.

I didn't respond because it felt like that if I talked the only thing that would come out would be gibberish.

"Lucy?" her voice sounded like she was starting to get worried about me.

The dizziness got the better of me as I fell over and hit the floor with a thump as I slowly lost conciousness. I could hear, Lisanna yelling my name worriedly.

* * *

 **Time Skip: two months later**

* * *

Things have gotten really bad now to the point where I'm honestly just praying for death so my suffering will end.

I'm not allowed to have visitors now as Wendy is worried that what I have might be infectious now. Sometimes I can hear my friends trying to fight the other guild members to get into the infirmary but usually failing before they can even touch the doorknob.

Everything made me feel extremely uncomfterble including the blankets that are on my body if I had them on me I felt absolutely horrible but if I had them off I felt like I could freeze to death.

All in all, I just want death so badly to end this.

One day though while I was staring at the ceiling of the infirmary while lying in the bed, I could feel a sharp pain in my body that continued nonstop.

It was finally happening.

My suffering at the hands of the sickness was finally ending.

I smiled as I closed my eyes thinking about each of friends as I waited for the end to come.

I would no longer be dragged on crazy adventures with my team.

I would no longer be there to write or show, Levy the latest chapters of my novel.

I would no longer be there to be Juvia's apparent love rival.

I would no longer be there to be the summoner to my Celestial Spirits.

I wouldn't be there to be a lot of things actually but that was ok because I knew that someday I would see all my friends again and it would be just like old times.

My only regret though.

I wish that I could have told, Lisanna one last thing...

* * *

 **Time Skip: the next day**

* * *

 **Lisanna POV**

* * *

The entire guild had just gotten news that, Lucy died from her sickness.

I couldn't believe it to be honest. Lucy had died all because of me taking her on an S class mission. This was all my fault.

I didn't say anything and I didn't look at anyone elses reaction to the news as I just put my head in my hands and just sobbed after a while though I could feel someone pull me into a hug.

"Luce is in a better place now, Lisa" I heard.

It was, Natsu that was hugging me trying to comfort me even though I knew that he most likely tearing up as well because of how close, Natsu and Lucy we're.

"This is my fault... If I hadn't brought, Lucy on that mission... She wouldn't have gotten sick and she would still be alive..." I sobbed.

Natsu just stayed quiet as he continued to just hug me after a while though.

"Natsu... I miss, Lucy already..." I told him.

"We all do, Lisa" he responded.

* * *

 **I'm gonna let you guys guess what the last thing, Lucy wanted to tell, Lisanna was**

 **Review plz?**


End file.
